Happy Halloween Sourwolf
by William Hecter
Summary: [OS/FLUF?] Derek n'aime pas Halloween, c'est un fait et cette année comme toutes les autres il compte rester chez lui mais son petit ami n'est pas de cet avis la...


**Auteur:** Armonia Granger

 **Titre:** Happy Halloween Sourwolf !

 **Résumé:** Derek n'aime pas Halloween, c'est un fait et cette année comme toutes les autres il compte rester chez lui mais son petit ami n'est pas de cet avis la.

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas malheureusement !

 **Bêta** : Lydia martin :)

 **Note:** Petit OS pour Halloween ! Rahh c'est bientôt la rentrée ! :/ mais c'est bientôt mon anniversaire aussi donc ça va ^^

* * *

-Dereeeek ! Tu peux venir voir ?

Soupirant, le loup-garou se rapprocha de la cabine d'essayage où son petit ami enfilait des costumes depuis une demi-heure environ. Le rideau se tira, laissant place à un Stiles tout souriant, habillé en sorcière. Oui en sorcière, pas que la robe en tissu inconfortable ne sied pas à Stiles, au contraire, mais la perruque verte et le faux nez recouvert de verrue ne le mettait pas vraiment en valeur au goût de Derek.

-Alors ? Ça me va bien non ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, le plus âgé poussa son petit ami à rentrer dans la cabine.

-Ne t'affiches pas. Tu es ridicule.

Un rire lui répondit et il retourna s'asseoir sur un siège non loin de là. Il ne savait même plus comment il avait fait pour être entraîné là-dedans. L'humain avait déjà essayé un costume de vampire, de fantôme, de psychopathe, de clown tueur et même de citrouille. Il sentait que passer Halloween avec cet éternel enfant serait incroyablement mouvementé. Stiles l'avait supplié de se déguiser aussi, mais Derek l'avait fait taire en disant qu'il avait bientôt 26 ans, et qu'il n'avait plus l'âge pour ces âneries. L'humain lui avait fait la tête et pour se faire pardonner, le loup-garou avait accepté de l'accompagner, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Pour la énième fois, le rideau s'ouvrit et Stiles se présenta dans une affreuse imitation de momie.

-J'aime bien. Pas toi ?

Il tourna sur lui-même pour montrer ce que ça donnait. Derek soupira et ramassa ses affaires posé sur le siège.

-Pas du tout. Reposes tout, je t'attend le temps que tu te rhabilles .

\- Mais-

-Non Stiles c'est bon. On rentre.

Tout en pestant, Stiles tenta de protester mais son petit ami ne céda pas et ils sortirent du grand magasin, avec un gobelet chocolat chaud que Derek avait acheté pour arrêté de voir Stiles faire la tête. Mais cela n'avait marchait que quelques minutes, quand il avait bu sa première gorgé.

-Stiles je t'achèterais des bonbons si c'est ça le problème.

-Quoi ? Mais tu sais pas ce que c'est Halloween ou quoi ? Le truc dans cette fête, c'est l'ambiance Derek !

Oui, Derek ne comprenait pas vraiment tout l'engouement autour de cette fête. Se déguiser, se faire peur, déranger chaque habitants en criant quand ils ouvrent leurs portes "des bonbons ou un sort ?". Il trouvait ça absurde depuis toujours, seule Cora aimait cette fête quand elle était petite. De plus, cette année le 31 tombait la nuit de la pleine lune, super d'entendre crier les enfants à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Il avait beau expliqué tous cela à Stiles, celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Il aimait Halloween et un point c'est tout.

Le 31 au soir arriva très vite, et ce soir là le loup-garou avait décidé de dormir, juste dormir. Mais son petit ami n'avait pas abandonné la partie, et c'était tout souriant qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre en manquant de tomber. Derek changea de côté pour pouvoir le voir et ouvrit grand les yeux en le découvrant: il portait une chemise déchiré à plusieurs endroits, laissant apparaître ses fins abdos grâce à une griffure au niveau du ventre, son jean tâché de terre et de faux sang le moulait parfaitement, plusieurs fausses griffures recouvrait les parties de peaux visibles, ses cheveux étaient plaqué en arrière avec du gel et il portait des oreilles de loup et des lentilles jaunes pour finaliser son déguisement.

-Pas mal non ? Regarde, j'ai même fait les griffes.

Il lui montra ses doigts, et en effet, il avait des griffes. Son petit ami était affreusement sexy comme ça, et il sentit ses instincts bestiaux prendre possession de lui. D'une voix rauque, il demanda:

-Tu vas sortir comme ça ?

-Ouais pourquoi ? C'est pas bien ? Pourtant j'ai pris une de tes anciennes chemises que j'avais gardé il y a quelques années. Tu l'avais déchiré, mais il est trop beau mon costume non ?

Il rougit et Derek secoua la tête pour éviter de lui sauter dessus.

-Tu es beaucoup... beaucoup trop...attirant pour te montrer comme ça à tout le monde.

Surpris, Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire.

-T'es sérieux ?

N'attendant pas la réponse et se doutant qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas, il se baissa et se saisit d'une paire d'oreilles de loup semblable aux siennes qu'il avait posé dans le couloir.

-Pour toi mon Sourwolf !

Derek soupira et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Son petit ami sauta sur le lit et s'installa à cheval sur les fesses de son loup. Il posa les oreilles sur la tête de son petit ami et sourit avant de se relever et de sauter au sol.

-Allez debout ! On y va !

Grognant, Derek se releva et passa devant le miroir sans se regarder, autant ne pas voir la tête qu'il avait non ?

-Tu veux vraiment sortir ?

-Ouiii !

Stiles prit son bras et le tira dans les escaliers de leur maison en courant, tout excité.

-On fait juste le quartier Stiles.

-Hum…

-Juste le quartier sinon je reste ici.

-Rabat-joie !

Il rit et ouvrit la porte. Derek sortit et le plus jeune referma derrière eux, après avoir vite récupéré un grand sac. Stiles frissonna en sentant le froid qui régnait mais ne laissait rien paraître, Derek prendrait la température pour excuse. Plusieurs enfants riaient, tous étaient costumés. Il vit majoritairement des vampires, des sorcières, des super-héros et des princesses (certains pensaient sûrement que c'était le carnaval…) et certains adultes étaient aussi costumés, tenant la main de leurs enfants.

Se tenant par la main ils avancèrent, l'un en souriant, l'autre complètement indifférent. Ils marchèrent derrière un groupe d'enfants pendant quelques minutes, puis le plus jeune força son loup à se diriger vers une maison décorée de plusieurs citrouilles et d'un épouvantail pour l'occasion.

-Regardes comme c'est beau !

-Ouais bof. C'est juste une maison décoré.

Il reçut une petite tape sur l'épaule en guise de réponse. S'avançant dans l'allée éclairée grâce aux citrouilles de chaque coté une bougie dans chacune, répandant de la lumière. Stiles sautilla et cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Le froid avait beau s'engouffrer dans les trous de sa chemise, la chaleur du corps de Derek était un bon radiateur. Le couple arriva finalement devant la porte et le plus jeune sonna. Ce fut une charmante petite dame qui leur ouvrit, le faux loup-garou sortit l'éternel réplique et en riant légèrement la femme mit dans leur sacs plusieurs bonbons.

La chasse aux friandises se termina pour les deux hommes une heure et demie plus tard, avec un sac pesant plus de 1 kilo, et c'était bien sûr Derek qui le portait. L'humain ouvrit la porte de leur maison et soupira d'aise en sentant son corps se réchauffer, Derek n'avait pas été suffisant. Justement celui-ci fit apparition dans le salon et posa le sac rempli sur la table.

-Je ne refais plus jamais Halloween avec toi Stiles.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Il lui fit ses yeux de chien battu et se rapprocha dangereusement de son loup en souriant.

-Parce-que.

A présent à quelques centimètres de Derek, Stiles fit un grand sourire et posa sa main sur la joue de son petit-ami.

-On mange les bonbons ?

-Dans tes rêves, tu vas faire une indigestion.

L'humain laissa échapper un rire et avança son visage pour qu'il ne soit que plus près de celui de son loup, son souffle chaud sur sa joue le fit frissonner et il sourit.

-Happy Halloween sourwolf.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en lui retirant ses fausses oreilles de loup. La fin de soirée se passa affreusement bien. Derek aimait bien Halloween finalement.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Ça fait plaisir et c'est gratuit ^^**

 **JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !**


End file.
